hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 13 (Size)
Size is the thirteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN plays with a spring and then he pretends to be one. *CHARLI stretches and shrinks her body. *KATHLEEN builds a little house of sticks and discovers its big shadow. *CHARLI dances with her hand shadow. *TIM plays a trombone and builds one for Kathleen. *CHARLI pretends to play a trombone and a trumpet. *KELLIE and Chats find different ways to call a small and a big ball. *CHARLI tries to jump as big as she can, and then she moves her nose and blinks. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who visits her grandma (Charli), and they find Kathleen's jumper when she was a baby, but she doesn't remember that time so they travel back in time. Gallery Nathan S3 E13.png Charli S3 E13 1.png Kathleen S3 E13.png Charli S3 E13 2.png Tim S3 E13.png Charli S3 E13 3.png Kellie S3 E13.png Charli S3 E13 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E13.png Trivia *Kellie and Tim are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. *In this episode, Charli wore the same shirt from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 1 (Flowers). Songlets ;Shapes in space Stretch, stretch, stretch as big as it can be Shrink, shrink, shrink as small as we can see Wibbly-wobbly, spring goes boing Let's go springing then ding boing doing. Stretch, stretch, stretch as big as it can be Shrink, shrink, shrink as small as we can see Wibbly-wobbly, spring goes boing Let's go springing then ding boing doing. Stretch, stretch, stretch as big as it can be Shrink, shrink, shrink as small as we can see Wibbly-wobbly, spring goes boing Let's go springing then ding boing doing. ;Body move #01 Stretch, stretch, stretch as wide as they can be Shrink, shrink, shrink as small as they can be Wibbly-wobbly, flap Flap, flap, drop Let's go flippery flap, let's flop. Stretch, stretch, stretch as wide as they can be Shrink, shrink, shrink as small as they can be Wibbly-wobbly, flap Flap, flap, drop Let's go flippery flap, let's flop. ;Puzzles and patterns Little house, little house made of sticks Now it's got windows but it doesn't have bricks It's my little house that's made of sticks. Little house, big house made of sticks Now it's got windows but it doesn't have bricks It's my little house that's made of sticks. Little house, little house made of sticks Now it's got windows but it doesn't have bricks It's my little house that's made of sticks. ;Body move #02 Who's that there grooving to a song? Who's that there with a neck so long? Will they be my friend? Will they dance with me? I'm going right up closer I can see My friend is grown real small Likes to dance up on that wall Hey! It's my shadow, yeah, my shadow Dancing ... along with me. Who's that there grooving to a song? Who's that there with the arms so long? Will they be my friend? Will they dance with me? I'm going right up closer I can see My friend is grown real small Likes to dance up on that wall Hey! It's my shadow, yeah, my shadow Dancing ... along with me. ;Making music Longer, shorter, longer, shorter Make a low note Longer, shorter, longer, shorter Make a high note. Longer, shorter, longer, shorter Make a low note Longer, shorter, longer, shorter Make a high note. Longer, shorter, longer, shorter Make a low note Longer, shorter, longer, shorter Make a high note. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a game with words, it's as easy as can be With words we can rhyme, read or sing With words we can do almost any fun thing. Lots of words that we can find to say that something's big Large and then enormous, they're good words for big There's lots of words that we can find to say that something's small Like small, tiny, teenie weenie, barely there at all. Lots of words that we can find to say that something's big Large and then enormous, they're good words for big Lots of words that we can find to say that something's small Like small, tiny, teenie weenie, barely there at all. ;Body move #04 A star jump, a star jump ... extra specially good A star jump, a star jump I'd make it bigger if I could. A nose twitch, a nose twitch ... extra specially good A star jump, a star jump I'd make it smaller if I could. A little blink, a little blink ... extra specially good A little blink, a little blink I'd make it smaller if I could. ;Sharing stories Once you were tiny and you couldn't talk You ... and you ..., don't, you couldn't walk But time passed so fast and you've grown so strong Skipping and a-dancing, now your legs are long. Now I am tiny and I ... can talk I ... and I ..., I can hardly walk But time will pass so fast and I'll grow so strong I'll be skipping and a-dancing when my legs are long. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about springs Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about shadows Category:Ep about sticks Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about trumpets Category:Ep with Kellie's game with words Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about synonyms Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about noses Category:Ep about blinking Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about time machines Category:Ep about babies